Polyesters such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), generally referred to as "polyalkylene terephthalates", are a class of important industrial polymers. They are widely used in thermoplastic fibers, films, and molding applications.
Polyalkylene terephthalates can be produced by transesterification of a dialkyl terephthalate ester with a glycol or by direct esterification of terephthalic acid with the selected glycol followed by polycondensation. A catalyst is used to catalyze the esterification, transesterification or polycondensation.
Many commercial processes use manganese or zinc salts as the catalyst for the transesterification step. Antimony, in the form of a glycol solution of antimony oxide, typically is used as the polycondensation catalyst in either the transesterification or direct esterification process outlined above. However, antimony forms insoluble antimony complexes that plugs fiber spinnerets. Furthermore, the use of antimony catalysts is generally less environmentally friendly, especially in food contact applications.
Organic titanates, such as tetraisopropyl and tetra n-butyl titanates, are known to be effective polycondensation catalysts for preparing polyalkylene terephthalates in general, and frequently are the catalyst of choice. However, organic titanates are not generally used in producing PET because residual titanate tends to react with trace impurities, such as aldehydes, formed during the polycondensation and processing of PET thereby generating undesirable yellow discoloration. Additionally, many organic titanate catalysts are also substantially insoluble in a polymerization mixture thereby creating non-uniform distribution of catalyst in the mixture.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for the development of a new catalyst that is substantially soluble, efficient, and produces a polymer with reduced color.
An advantage of the present invention catalyst composition is that, when used in producing a particular polyalkylene terephthalate, it has a high reactivity and the polymer produced therefrom has improved optical properties (e.g., less undesirable color) compared to polymer produced using previously known organic titanate catalysts. Other advantages will become more apparent as the invention is more fully disclosed hereinbelow.